


Унижение (Humiliation)

by Seeker_of_the_muse



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, Вуайеризм, Кинк на стыд, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, анальный секс, минет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeker_of_the_muse/pseuds/Seeker_of_the_muse
Summary: Хойт решил, что его наёмному убийце унижение пойдет на пользу.
Relationships: Bambi "Buck" Hughes/Hoyt Volker





	Унижение (Humiliation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humiliation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758538) by OverlordAvery. 



— Бэмби! Рад, что ты здесь.

Бак взглянул на Хойта, тот улыбался с сигарой во рту. Затянувшись, он наполнил воздух дымом. Взгляд в его глазах был Баку знаком — тот самый, каким он впивался своих жертв. Его похотливая природа заставила Бака невольно сжаться. Он работал на Хойта уже несколько месяцев и знал, как всё устроено: делаешь всё, что прикажет Хойт, либо готовишься к тому, что тебе надерут зад. Африканец правил страхом и железным кулаком. Бак видел, что сталось с людьми, кто осмелился не подчиниться или предать его. Чёрт, да он и сам участвовал в наказаниях, пытках и публичных экзекуциях тех, кто шёл против Хойта.

— Есть работа для меня?

Мужчина лишь посмеялся, постукивая по сигаре над пепельницей.

— Знаешь, я много думал, — ничего хорошего. — В основном, о твоей последней работе, — публичная экзекуция, он увлёкся процессом. Может, даже слишком. Но парень хорошенько покричал, а Хойт, опять же, правил страхом — Бак решил, это то, что ему было нужно. Экзекуция столь мучительная, что больно слушать и смотреть. И вот, Бак потрошил его не торопясь, подпитываясь истошными криками. Наслаждался запахом и ощущением крови между пальцами. Он всё ещё мог её чувствовать. Однако, после маленького шоу Бака большинство стало бояться скорее его, чем Хойта, и разговор об этом был лишь вопросом времени. Бак лишь надеялся, что обойдётся без похотливых взглядов.

— Какие-то проблемы? — он скрестил руки и посмотрел по сторонам, на охранников в комнате. Закрадывалась мысль об отходных путях из сложившейся ситуации. Или же следовало просто остаться и выдержать всё, что босс ему уготовил. И это, наверное, был лучший вариант из возможных. Люди Хойта уже пристрелили бы его, если бы тот хотел.  
Он осторожно взглянул в окна офиса, за которыми открывался вид на Питермарицбург. Бак не был против вернуться в Квазулу Натал с их последнего крупного дела: в свободное время он любил изучать историю города.

— Я сказал просто убить его, — мужчина, похоже развлекался, заставляя Бака думать, будто читает его мысли. Молодой австралиец щёлкнул языком и пожал плечами. Улыбаясь Хойту, как умел только он. Той хитрой ухмылкой, что была ему к лицу.

— Помню, ты говорил, что любишь, когда тебя боятся, так что я…

— Вышел из-под контроля, — Бак стиснул зубы. Ладно, подловил. Здесь не поспоришь. Он пересёк черту, за которой крики лишь подзадоривали его. Он не хотел, чтобы они кончались.

— Бэмби, — имя слетело с его губ с интонацией родителя, читавшего нотацию ребёнку, — ты моя правая рука, — ему не нравилось, к чему всё шло. — Но ты также молод и дерзок… Не могу винить тебя: всего двадцать восемь, а какая репутация, — ему очень не нравилось, к чему всё шло, судя по сканирующим глазам Хойта. — Она ударила тебе в голову. Думаю, тебе пойдет на пользу немного унижения, — Бак поёрзал и опустил руки по сторонам, слыша смешок охранников.

— Ты же это не серьё…

— Я чертовски серьёзен! — шутливость в его голосе разбилась в осколки злости и раздражения. Бак тут же прикусил язык, напоминая себе, что Хойт здесь главный. — Теперь иди сюда, — Бак окинул взглядом мужчин в комнате и уже почувствовал себя униженным, подходя к столу. — На эту сторону, Бэмби, — ком подступил к горлу, но он сделал, что ему сказали. Желая лишь стереть с его лица эту самодовольную ухмылку. Теперь он стоял напротив Хойта, который, осматривая его, положил сигару в пепельницу. Бак почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь, когда тот указал себе на промежность, ехидно улыбаясь. — Рабов ты тренируешь прекрасно. Посмотрим, чему ты их учил, м? — положение было настолько оскорбительным, что заставляло лицо пылать. Смех охранников донёсся до его ушей. Он опустился на колени.

— А это обяза… — его прервал смачный удар тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. Он с удовольствием дал бы сдачи. Уже чувствовал привкус крови во рту.

— Ну же, Бэмби, — в ответ на свое имя он зарделся ещё сильнее. Если раньше это раздражало, то теперь, учитывая всё происходящее, было просто унизительно. — Стыд тебе к лицу, — здесь всем заправлял Хойт, здесь он был главным. Бак должен был подчиниться. И ненавидел этот факт всеми фибрами своей души. Пробежавшись по губам языком, он взглянул на Хойта и занял руки ремнем брюк, наблюдая, как Наркобарон и Работорговец просто ему улыбался, подобрав сигару и затянувшись в очередной раз. Расстёгивая брюки, Бак уже в полной мере чувствовал и унижение, и эрекцию Хойта. Одобрительно помычав, тот лишь следил за его действиями. Бак медленно залез в штаны и стянул трусы вниз, высвобождая его ствол. Он облизал губы, слегка симпатизируя мужчине: член, как и у него, не был обрезан. Приличный размер, но Бак все ещё мог гордиться своим. Это всё, о чем он думал, проводя рукой по длине. Поворачивая запястье так, как ему нравилось. — Не стесняйся, — насмешливый тон заставил его посмотреть наверх.

— Тц, блин, дай секунду. Столько лет не занимался этим дерьмом, — огрызнулся он и в ответ услышал смех Хойта, который уж слишком наслаждался происходящим.  
— Жаль. Я надеялся стать твоим первым, — Хойт снова затянулся и схватил Бака за волосы, наклоняя голову вниз. — Давай быстрее, у меня скоро встреча, — тот, прорычав, подался вперёд, неуверенно коснулся языком головки. Лицо полыхало, когда кто-то в комнате усмехнулся, и Бак напомнил себе убить того охранника позже. Оставалось надеяться, что Хойту нравилось всё то же, что и ему. Он просто дразнил мужчину языком и рукой, стараясь не задеть его зубами, но тот уже не мог терпеть и надавил на затылок сильнее, время от времени толкаясь ему в рот. Баку, как ни странно, даже нравились звуки, что он издавал. Он сомкнул губы вокруг члена и начал сосать, всё ещё дразня языком, работая рукой у основания, чувствуя, как скользит во рту крайняя плоть. Теперь Хойт втянулся в процесс, и Бак низко промычал, в ответ получая приятный стон. Продолжая, он не смог сдержать лёгкую ухмылку.

— Вон из комнаты, — Бак попытался отстранить от мужчины свой рот, но Хойт лишь насадил его обратно, заставляя поперхнуться: в этот раз он добрался до горла. — Не ты, — Бак зарычал, посылая вибрации и вызывая у Хойта стон. Он слышал, как закрылась дверь, и с радостью воспользовался бы возможностью убить мужчину теперь, когда свидетелей нет. Конечно же, он знал, что эти сволочи способны сложить два и два. Мечтать не вредно, так? Удивленный звук сорвался с его губ, когда его подняли и притянули в довольно грубый поцелуй. Внутренняя борьба за собственное достоинство заставила его схватить мужчину за волосы у основания черепа и перехватить инициативу. Он почувствовал привкус крови из трещины на губе и, наслаждаясь им, потянулся к члену Хойта, чтобы тот уже кончил и отпустил его на все четыре стороны. Он, однако, поймал Бака за руку. Оба стояли, вдруг Хойт зажал его у стола. Заставляя сесть на его поверхность. Как бы Бак не хотел признавать, но поцелуй и правда был горяч, особенно когда они схватились за одежду друг друга. Ему удалось снять с Хойта пиджак и расстегнуть рубашку.

— Знаете, сэр, — он разорвал поцелуй, в его голосе была насмешка, — если Вы хотели, чтоб я Вас трахнул, могли бы и не устраивать этот цирк.

Хойт посмеялся так, словно услышал анекдот. И Бак уже знал, что мужчина планировал его трахнуть. Он схватил Хойта за запястье, стиснув зубы, прижался лицом к его плечу, и тот грубо схватил его сквозь джинсы. Стискивая хватку ещё сильнее, коснулся губами его уха:

— Бэмби… поимеют сегодня тебя, — сжавшись под хваткой Хойта, Бак ненавидел, как заводила её небрежность. Хойт взял его за волосы и увлёк в очередной поцелуй, смещая руку с промежности, чтобы расстегнуть штаны. Вдруг он остановился, отстранился и, улыбаясь, сел в кресло. Бак тяжело дышал, на лице застыло раздражение, он поёрзал на столе. — Как я и говорил, унижение пойдет тебе на пользу… Так что раздевайся.

Бак еле сдержался, чтоб не задушить мужчину, и встал со стола, снимая рубашку целиком. Сняв ботинки с носками, он начал стягивать с себя штаны и трусы. Его лицо пылало и от злости, и от стыда, пока Хойт осматривал его тело. Когда тот встал с кресла и усадил его обратно на стол, хотелось рычать.

— Хойт, слушай, пока ты не начал… ты же чист, да? Или гондон хотя бы надень, — Хойт опять рассмеялся, и Бак проворчал что-то вполголоса.

— Расслабься. Разве могу я позволить, чтобы заболел мой любимый палач? — Бак слышал, как открылся ящик, как мужчина порылся среди вещей. Затем Хойт втиснулся между его ног, и Бак увидел в его руках бутылочку смазки. Наркобарон чуть подвинул его на столе, после чего Бак ощутил влажный палец. Пытаясь отогнать непрошенные воспоминания о том, кто последний раз был у него сверху. Несколько лет тому назад. Он сжал челюсти и схватился за плечи мужчины, когда тот протолкнул палец внутрь — времени он точно не терял. — Бэмби, ты узкий, как чёртов девственник.

Его лицо конкретно раскраснелось от последней фразы, сказанной на ухо. Было стыдно так сидеть с мужчиной между ног. Чувствуя давление пальца внутри себя, он ахнул и положил руку на стол. Внезапный всплеск удовольствия, прошедший через всё тело, заставил бедра слегка приподняться. Бак был бы счастлив сбросить с себя этого человека и показать, где его место, отомстить за это. За всё это… Но Хойт всегда получал, что хотел. И если на то была его воля, Бак должен был подчиниться.

— А-чёрт, — он согнулся и сильнее схватился за мужчину, закрывая глаза, когда тот добавил второй палец.

— Но мне кажется, ты бы никому не позволил себя трахнуть. Верно? — Бак раздражённо рычал, в этот момент проскользнул третий палец. Нет, не позволил бы, но это вовсе не значит, что этого с ним не случалось. Несколько раз, но уже, казалось, сто лет назад.

— Можешь считать себя ебучим счастливчиком, Хойт, — Хойт просто посмеялся в ответ на яд в его голосе. Бак запрокинул голову назад, тяжело дыша и опираясь обеими руками на стол. Понимая, что настолько близко к боссу он быть не хочет. Благодарность и раздражение смешались в его стоне, когда пальцы мужчины выскользнули из него. Бак подвинулся, наблюдая за Хойтом, который уселся в кресле, придвигаясь к столу. Работорговец устраивался поудобнее, хитро ухмыляясь. — Да ты издеваешься. Я даже не соби… — мужчина оборвал его, схватив за ноги и потянув вперёд. Бак приспосабливался, осознавая, настолько неловкой была эта близость. Густой румянец, руки на краю стола в попытке поддержать тело, а ноги практически перекинуты через ручки кресла. В таком положении он навис над Хойтом, который просунул руки под его бёдра, придвигая ближе к себе.

— Слышал, поза отличная. Пробуешь её на своих рабах? — Бак стиснул зубы, краснея, а мужчина начинал в него входить. — Будет честно, если ты узнаешь, через что они с тобой проходят.

Он убрал руку со стола и сжал плечо Хойта, пока тот проникал в него, опуская на себя, двигаясь в кресле, чтобы проникнуть глубже. Вторая рука присоединилась к первой.

— Блять, — давление на простату сводило с ума, и он дернулся, надеясь убрать это чувство. Стало только хуже…или лучше, он уже не знал. Голова кружилась. Хойт приподнял голову, и Бак притянул его для грубого поцелуя, до крови кусая за губу в виде мести: нужно было обрести хоть какой-то контроль, особенно когда Хойт поднимал и опускал его, насаживая на себя. Чувствуя, как тот каждый раз попадал в нужную точку, Бак разорвал поцелуй и отклонился назад, для поддержки облокачиваясь на стол, впившийся в спину. Бак двигался на Хойте, издавая бесшумные стоны, тяжело дыша. Закрыв глаза и запрокинув голову, он взял на заметку трахнуть кого-нибудь в этой позе немного позднее. Бак дёрнулся, когда Хойт обхватил его эрекцию, сохраняя при этом хитрое выражение лица. Он обставил всё так, что Баку самому пришлось толкаться в ладонь, насаживаясь на член, чтобы получить удовольствие. Хотя уже казалось, что с толчками по простате он мог кончить и так.

— Стыд тебе к лицу, Бэмби.

Часть его хотела ударить Хойта прямо сейчас, другая часть упивалась ярким наслаждением, трепетавшим в его животе, бьющимся в его промежности. Отчаянно двигаясь, он был ближе к концу, чем хотелось. Бак снова выпрямился, и, рукой хватая руку Хойта, заставил дрочить себе, насаживаясь на него и дёргаясь ещё сильнее. Намёк был понят — Хойт взял на вооружение вращательные движения. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

— Боже, Хойт, — такими темпами он сошёл бы с ума. Было так хорошо, но он хотел, нет, нуждался в большем. — Хотел меня трахнуть, так трахни, — он охотно помог мужчине, оперевшись на стол, когда тот встал и, толкнув, уложил его на спину прямо, вызвав тем самым низкий стон. Затем мужчина прижал к столу его руки своими, толкаясь в него, и тот обвил его талию ногами, притягивая ближе. Приподнявшись, Бак поймал его за нижнюю губу зубами, вынуждая поцеловаться. Он наслаждался тем, как Хойт в него вреза́лся, и с каждой фрикцией видел звёзды. Высвободив одну руку из хватки мужчины, он снова стал себе дрочить в одном ритме с толчкам Хойта. Разрывая поцелуй, запрокидывая голову и издав глубокий гортанный стон, Бак достиг оргазма, закрывая глаза и извиваясь под Хойтом, чья разрядка последовала почти сразу после. Изливаясь в руку, отдрочив себе как в последний раз, Бак медленно обмяк на столе, все ещё в отвращении из-за Хойта, который кончил внутрь. Чувствуя его дыхание на своей груди, он готов был поклясться, что мог видеть звёзды, и тихо засмеялся. Довольно быстро придя в себя, он поднялся и оттолкнул мужчину, чтобы встать со стола и одеться.

— А ты времени не теряешь, да? — спросил Хойт, и Бак взглянул на него, заметив, что он все ещё приводит себя в порядок. Бак чувствовал в ногах дрожь после оргазма, но просто пожал плечами. Обычно он не любил валяться после секса, разве что перед вторым заходом. Но сейчас он правда не был на него настроен. К тому же, Хойт упоминал о встрече, и ему уж очень не хотелось быть найденным на столе в хорошенько оттраханном виде. Осматривая живот и грудь, испачканные спермой, он слегка колебался. И просто вытер всё рубашкой, издав недовольный стон, затем оделся и зажёг сигарету.

— Это ж у тебя дел полно. Но за еблю спасибо. Босс, — плеснув в эту фразу яда, он отступал в сторону двери.

— Мне уже кажется, что ты так ничему и не научился сегодня.

Бак ухмыльнулся и застыл, касаясь дверной ручки. Взглянув на Хойта ещё раз, он пожал плечами:

— Говорю из своего опыта, с первого раза не понимает никто, — честно, он сейчас и сам не знал, предложил ли Хойту повторить. До сих пор чувствуя напряжение и дрожь в животе и ногах, он переступил порог двери. И захлопнул её за собой, просто из вредности.


End file.
